An electrical storage module that is mounted to an electrically operated vehicle or the like includes a plurality of electricity storage elements with, in each pair of adjacent electricity storage elements, the positive electrode side of one and the negative electrode side of the other being electrically connected by bus bars in series. With such an electrical storage module that includes a plurality of electricity storage elements, it is necessary to ascertain the states of the electricity storage elements in order to avoid excessive charging or discharging of the electricity storage elements. Due to this, a conductor for voltage detection is electrically connected to each of the electricity storage elements in order to detect its terminal voltage.
An electrical storage module in which such voltage detection conductors of a voltage detection board and bus bars are electrically connected together by being clamped and fixed with screws is described in Patent Document #1.